Our beautiful mistake
by NekoEd
Summary: Rei and Kai share a night after getting drunk on Tyson s birthday party. Rei soon realizes that he s having a kitten, but what happens when Kai doens t want anything to do with Rei or their child? Mpreg and yaoi people!
1. Chapter 1

Rei woke up yawning widely and somehow, feeling content, but with a major headache.

"Note to self, never drink again." He mumbled.

Tyson had turned 16 last night and they were celebrating. Rei was supposed to keep an eye on them, but somehow Tyson got him drinking aswell. And Rei had never even tasted alcohol before, so you can imagine, how he was feeling. (You can, I can´t, I´ve never suffered from hung-over before.)

Rei shifted on his bed and felt something beside him.

Or rather someone...

_"Oh my God...!!"_

There was Kai sleeping softly next to him. And without a shirt. Rei guessed that he didn´t have any other clothes on either. (Remain calm Kai-fans. I´m trying to myself :D )

_"I didn´t sleep with him, did I?" _Rei asked himself.

He tried to slowly get up, but his behind felt like it was on fire. "Oh, I think I answered my own question now..." He said.

Kai shifted and opened his eyes.

"Rei?" He said sleepy.

Rei froze. "K..Kai..?" He stuttered.

"What the hell happened?" Kai asked. Rei blushed. Was Kai drinking also last night? Without them noticing.

"N..Nothing...I think I passed out...on your bed...Sorry." Rei tried to explain.

"You know Rei..." Kai started. "You´re a lousy liar."  
Rei sighed. "Kai I´m so sorry." He said. Kai raised his eyebrown. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Rei raised his head to face Kai and frowned. "Kai...I..." He whispered.

"This never happened." Kai said coldly. Rei gasped softly. "Got it?"

Rei nodded slowly and got up, ignoring the pain. "You better keep your mouth shut about this." Kai said, got up aswell and pulled his pants on. "Get out."

Rei quickly got out of Kai´s room and rushed to his own.

--

After shutting the door of his room, he collapsed on to his bed.

"Stupid Kai...Why did he say that...?" He sobbed. "It´s not like I meant this to happen! I didn´t want to sleep with him of all people!"

A knock was heard from the door.  
Rei quickly wiped his tears and walked to the door and opened it. "Max? What is it?" He asked.

"I came to wake you up." He said. "Mr. Dickenson called and said he needed to talk with us." Max said.

Rei nodded. "Ok. Is Tyson up yet?" He asked. Max nodded and smiled. "Sure was hard job to wake him up, but I used your hot pepper -trick." He smirked. Rei chuckled. "One sure way to wake Tyson. I´ll be down in a minute. I just need to change clothes." Max nodded and left.

Rei closed the door and Max left to downstairs while worrying about his teammate.

"His eyes were red like he has been crying...I hope he´s ok..."

--

When Rei came down, he saw Tyson sitting on the kitchen table still eating his breakfast. Max was talking with Kenny about someting, Rei really wasn´t interested.

He saw Kai at the couch, sitting his eyes closed and arms and legs crossed. He sighed softly remembering what Kai had said to him.

"Are we going already?" He asked.

Kenny nodded and closed Dizzi. "Let´s get going and see what Mr. Dickenson wants with us."

--

"Mr. Dickenson?"

"Yes, Ms. Graine?" Mr. D looked up to his secretary.  
"The Bladebreakers are here. Should I send them in?" She asked. Mr. D nodded.

"Hey Mr. D!" Tyson shouted the moment he walked in. "Good morning Tyson. I´m glad you all made it here." Mr. D said smiling to the team.

"I have news for you. There´s a charity competition being held in two months from here and I listed you to compete in it." He explained.

Tyson cheered and hit his fists together. "Alright! This is awesome!" Max laughed. He was just as excited as Tyson.

"So where is it?" Kai asked. "It´s in America." Mr. D said. _"sigh Not again with the traveling. Can´t we just stay put in one place more than a month?" _Kai thought. "Great! I can see my mom!" Max cheered happily.

"I´ll explain more over some tea. Follow me boys." Mr. D said and lead the team out of the room.

--

"Thanks Mr. D! We´ll start training first thing tomorrow!" Tyson smiled.  
"Today." Kai smirked evilly. "Kai! No fair!" Tyson whinned.

"Life´s just not fair to you." Kai continued. "Aww, come on man! It´s my birthday!"  
"It was yesterday moron."

While they were arguing, Mr. D turned to Rei.

"Are you alright my boy?" He asked. Rei looked at him. "Yeah, why?" He asked trying to sound and looked confused, ´cause he knew he must look pretty down.  
"You look so down. And tired. Did you sleep enough last night?" Mr. D asked.

_"Honestly I don´t remember what I did last night. But it sure was foolish of me...Stupid, I really thought that Kai would care for once!"_ "Yeah. I´m just feeling a little under the weather today. Nothing to worry about." He said and put a fake smile on his face.  
"Well, if you´re sure. Just tell me if there´s anything troubling you."  
Rei nodded. "Thanks." He said shortly.

"Come on Rei, we´re leaving!" Max said. Rei nodded and walked after them.

"We´ll see you in the tournament, Mr. D!" Tyson yelled from the door and they left.

"I hope you´re alright Rei, ´cause you sure don´t seem like you are..."

--

NekoEd: Well that was the first chapter... I hope you like it! And please leave a review! w

Kai: What a load of crap...

NekoEd: crying YOURE SO MEAN!! REEEII!"

Rei: glaring Kai...

Kai: Ok ok already...

NekoEd: w Thank you Rei! Well then, I´m gonna add the next chapter as soon as I get some sweet reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

"This is too much!" Tyson whined as he collapsed on to the ground.

"Stop complaining Tyson." Kai told him.

Kai started training the Bladebreakers for the next competition. Sure it was a charity event, but to Kai it was a competition.

"You´re mean!" Tyson shouted. "I know that, but I don´t need you to remind me of it. Keep running for another half an hour and then you can take a brake." Kai said.

"Fine..." Tyson said and pulled himself up and started moving again.

Kai looked them from the bench he was sitting on and his eyes focused on Rei.

Kai knew that the night with Rei was a big mistake. A major mistake, but it had happened and there was no turning back. He knew Rei was down, but he honestly didn´t even care and that scared him a little.

Kai was so messed up with his thoughts, he didn´t see Hilary walking next to him.

"Kai?" She asked. Kai snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl. "What?" He asked. "Are you ok? You look down." Hilary said. "More down than usually."  
"I´m fine." Kai said shortly.

Hilary sighed knowning that he couldn´t getanything out of Kai. But she also had noticed Rei´s mood today.

"Kai?" She started. "What now?" Kai grumped, already annoyed by her. "Have you noticed that Rei isn´t ok?" She asked directly.  
Kai looked at her. "So?" Kai asked. "It´s not like he can always happy."

Hilary sighed again. "Damn it Kai, you know what´s bothering him so do something about it." She commanded.

"Listen, I don´t care how down Rei is or anything else that´s has to do with him. If Rei can´t get himself to shape, he might aswell leave the team. I don´t need quiters. All I care right now is winning this tournament!" Kai practically yelled.

He then turned his head and saw that the Breakers had stopped their running after his yell.

Kai sighed annoyed and walked of.

"What is his problem!?" Tyson grumped."He´s been training us like hell over a month already!" Max nodded. "He´s been like that since your birthday! And we didn´t do anything to him."

Hilary nodded slowly without knowing it and turned to Rei. She gasped softly. Rei was a verge of crying. He knew that the reason Kai was acting like he was, was because of him. And what he had done back then. And now Kai was saying things like that...

Rei felt like he was going to burst into tears right that damned second, but somehow, he managed to control himself.

"Rei, are you ok? Do you want to go home?" Hilary asked softly. Max and Tyson turned to face Rei and Hilary. "Rei, what´s going on?" Max asked.

"Rei?" Tyson tried.  
Rei couldn´t hold it anymore. He collapsed on to his knees and started sobbing, his bangs covering his eyes.

Tyson, Max and Hilary were stunned. They´ve never seen Rei cry before. Sure Rei had his bad days, but it was never this bad.

Hilary frowned and got to her knees aswell and hugged Rei. "It´s ok Rei. Just let it out." She said.

"I´m sorry...I..snif..I didn´t mean to...snif" Rei sobbered. Tyson sat next to Rei and put his hand to Rei´s shoulder. "It´s ok buddy, don´t worry."

Rei nodded and startedto calm donw a bit.

_"Damn it Kai, what did you do...?"_ Was everyone´s thought. They hated to see Rei like this.

--

Tyson and Max helped Rei to his room and to the bed, when they arrived home. Kai was nowhere to be found. Not a big suprise.

Rei had stopped crying, but he was too tired to even walk with his own feet, so Tyson carried him, like he had once before. (Remember the episode where Rei hurt his ankle while climbing the mountain with Tyson?)

"Go to sleep Rei, you need some rest." Max smiled softly. Rei nodded and closed his eyes.

Tyson sighed and pulled Max with him and they left the room.

Rei lied on his bed thinking of what had happened today. He knew Kai was rude and cold, but he had never been this harsh. Not to him especially.

He sighed. He really hated Kai now, but there´s no way Rei could beat him at his own game so he should just let him be.

"Ow..." Rei gasped softly and held his stomach. "Damn it, just what I needed. Stomachache." He grumped and tried to fell asleep.

--

(3 weeks passed by)

"Yes! Finally! America, here we come!" Tyson cheered.  
Max laughed with him and Hilary shaked his head. Rei was also smiling. The team had tried to cheer him up for weeks now and it had worked.

Rei was feeling much better now than back when he had slept with Kai. Only his stomach hadn´t left him alone. It still hurt. But he didn´t tell anyone,

´cause he knew they would just worry over nothing.

"Remember, we´re not going to a vacation." Kai said coldly as ever. Rei had the shivers all the time Kai talk like that. He didn´t even know why.

_"It´s not like i like him or anything...At leats anymore..."_

--

(No point to write the airplane scene)

"I´m sorry, but I can´t do anything else." The young woman in the hotel reception said with apologetic look on her face.

The Bladebreakers had arrived to their hotel and found out that the hotel was so full with guests for the tournament, so they didn´t have any five persons room.

"There are only one with two beds and one with three beds." She said.

"Ok, so who´s sleeping with who?" Tyson asked. Rei had a quick flashback on the specific night with the team captain.

"Rei, why don´t you go with Kai. I´m afraid you´re the only one he can stand." Kenny said. (He didn´t know anything about what was going on with Kai and Rei. Well, no one knew, but they´ve seen Rei crying and Kenny hasn´t.)

"Umm, I don´t think that´s a good..." "I´ll go." Rei interupted Max.

Everyone turned to look Rei. "You sure, Rei?" Tyson whispered, so Kai couldn´t hear them since he was standing apart from the others.  
"I´m sure, it´s no big deal." Rei confirmed and smiled a little.

"Oh..." Tyson said carefully. "Well if you´re sure." Rei nodded. "Don´t worry, I´m fine."

--

Rei oppened the door to their room and sighed. Thank God it was big enough so Rei didn´t have to sleep too close to Kai.

He really didn´t want that.

Kai sat on one of the beds and apparently decided that the bed was his.

Rei face fell as he saw how cold Kai still was. He needed to talk to him later this evening.

A knock was heard and Kai stood up and walked to the door.

Behind the door was Tyson, Max and Kenny. "Hey, do you want to go and have something to eat?" Tyson asked.

Rei smiled and nodded. Maybe food was the thing to get his mind of Kai. "Sure, sounds great. Kai?" Rei looked at Kai questionly.

Kai just hn´ed like always and walked out of the door. "I guess that means yes´" Max said chuckling.

--

"Kai?" Rei started as they prepared to go to bed.

"What?" Kai asked coldly as ever. Rei flinched slightly. "I..I just wanted...to umm..." Rei sobbered.

"Kon, just say what you want and go to sleep." Kai said sternly.  
"I just wanted to ask you if you´re still mad at me for what happened!" Rei asked rather loudly that it suprised himself and Kai.

"Wow, I didn´t know you had the guts to yell at your captain." Kai smirked. "Shut up." Rei said quietly. "I just wanted to know what is going on with us."

"Nothing." Kai said. "I already told you, nothing happened, so nothing is going on with us. That night was a mistake."  
Rei sighed once again. "But, why did you do it? You clearly weren´t so drunk. Not like me at least."

"Look." Kai said and rubbed his eyes clearly tired of all this. "I don´t care what happened back then and I definately don´t want to hear about it again. One night doesn´t mean anything. To me, you´re part of the team. Nothing more."

Rei looked at him sadly and pulled the blanket on him and turned to face the window so Kai couldn´t see his face.

"Like I care..." He mumbled.

Kai frowned and shaked his head. "Same here..." He quietly added and went to sleep.

Rei felt the familiar tears sliding down to the pillow.

"Stupid..."


	3. Chapter 3

First I want to thank all that have reviewed this! I can´t believe it, 5 review over night! Or was it a day in America? Well no matter, still THANK YOU!

Ok, on with the chapter 3!

--

Next morning Rei woke up and saw that Kai had already left.

"So much for waking me on time." He mumbled. Rei knew that this day was not going to be his bests.

"Ow.." He gasped as his stomach turned. "Not again...!" Rei felt another wave of nausea hitting him and he ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach to the toilet.

"Oh, God...What the heck is happening to me...?" He sighed as the nausea was almost over.

Rei whiped his mouth and walked out of the bathroom.

"Maybe I´ll just go get some tea to settle my stomach..." He said to himself and changed clothes and got out of the room and headed towards the cafeteria.

--

"Morning Rei!" Tyson smiled mouth full of food. (Not suprised here...)

Rei smiled tiredly. "Morning." He simply said. "You ok?" Max asked as he noticed Rei´s face. "Yeah, I´m fine, stop worrying about it already!" Rei shouted, but the clapped his hands to his mouth. Everyone stared him with wide eyes. "Rei?" Chief started.  
"I´m sorry..." Rei said. "I´m just not in the mood for that today..." Rei sat on the table and poured some tea for the clean cup.

"Are you hungry?" Tyson asked. Rei shaked his head. "No thanks. My stomach´s nervous." Tyson nodded. "Mine too, but little food settles it."  
"_Little_ food, Tyson?" Kai corrected him sarcastically. Max and Kenny started laughing full-heartedly while Rei just chuckled, not wanting to give Kai the satisfaction that he was amused by him.

"Ha ha haa, very funny." Tyson complained.

"Ok, let´s finish up and head to the tournament!" Kenny cheered.

--

Mr D had expained the rules of the tournament and then headed for the audience.

"So?" Max said. "Who´s up first?"

"I´ll start." Kai said. Tyson and Max looked at their leader confused. Why would Kai want to compete?

Rei smiled softly even without knowing it himself.

"Ok, Kai´s up first, then Rei or Max?" Tyson asked and looked his two friends. "Sorry Tyson, I can´t." Max said.

"What? Why?" Tyson panicked. "I took Draciel to my mom to be updated, remember?" Max explained. "Oh, yeah..." Tyson remembered. "Then it´s Rei and me, right, buddy?" He smiled and pocked Rei´s side with his elbow. Rei smiled weakly. "Yeah, sure."

Then cheering was heard and the team turned their heads and saw that Kai had won the first match. Not a suprise.

"Way to go Kai." Max smiled. "Win the next one Rei!" Tyson put his thumbs up for Rei.

Rei walked nervously to the arena.

Up against him was a weak looking small boy. "I can do this..." Rei told himself.

Unknown to Rei or any other Bladebreaker, Rei had four pair of eyes looking at him from the audience.

The match started.

"Go Driger!" Rei shouted. The boy who he was fighting with, wasn´t so weak as he thought he was.

"Why is Rei so burned out?" Tyson asked from his team "Driger isn´t at his full power either." Max continued.

Kai looked more serious than normally. _"Damn it Rei, don´t overdo it..."_

"Ow...!" Rei gasped as he fell to his knees holding his stomach. "Not again..." He breathed.

Driger also stopped his spinning and fell.

"Rei!" His team ran to him and helped h im up. "Are you ok?" Tyson asked panicking. "What happened?" Max wanted to know.

"Rei!" Rei turned his head and saw his old team. "L...Lee...?" He whispered. Mariah rushed to help Rei. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"B..Been better..." Rei tried to joke. "It´s ok Rei, we´ll take you back to the hotel." Kenny said.

--

"So what do you think happened to him?" Kenny asked as he, Tyson, Max, Lee and Mariah sat on the cafeteria while doctor was with Rei.

Kai on the other hand, wans´t anywhere to find.

"I don´t know for sure, but I have my suspicions." Lee said quietly. "Lee, we don´t know for sure!" Mariah stopped him quickly.

"What?" Kenny asked. "You know something, now tell us." Max said. "We´re too worried about him."  
Mariah sighed. She knew that Rei wouldn´t believe this and he wouldn´t want this, but i coulnd´t be helped.

"Rei´s...scent has changed..." She said. Tyson looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. Mariah sighed. "You know Rei´s a Nekojin, right? Like me and Lee too." They nodded. "And male Nekojins have the cabability to umm...to have...kittens..." Mariah´s voice quieted down.

Tyson, Max and Kenny looked at the two White tigers with wider eyes that they ever had.

"You mean Rei´s pregnant?!" Max shrieked. "Shh!" Mariah hissed. "I don´t know for sure, but the doctor is and old friend of our sensei so he knows."  
Lee sighed. "But who´s the father?" He asked. "I mean the other one." Mariah shrugged. She hadn´t even know that Rei was with anyone.

Tyson and Max looked at each other and sighed. "we may have a clue." They said.

--

"You rest for now Rei and I´ll call you when I have the results." The doctor smiled kindly.  
Rei nodded sleepily. "Thank you."

As the doctor left, Rei turned so his face hit the pillow. "Damn it, damn it, damn it...!" He cursed. He also had a pretty good guess what was happening with him.

"Why me?" He started sobbing. _"Again with the damn tears...I guess it´s gonna be part of this...thing..."_

"Rei?" Mariah´s head peeked from the door. "Can we come in?" She asked. After a while Rei aloud them to come in and sat up on the bed.

Lee, Mariah and Rei´s team entered the room and walked over to Rei.

"How are you feeling?" Lee asked. Rei shrugged. "I guess you noticed it too, huh?" Rei nodded.

"Don´t worry, Rei. It´s going to be alright! We´ll..." Mariah started. "How can it be alright!?" Rei hissed. "Do you even understand what´s happened!?"  
They all were taken back by Rei sudden behaviour. "What the heck is wrong with you Rei?" Tyson asked getting angrier by the minute. "You never yelled at us until now." "I´m sorry ok, but I really don´t want to...!" Rei was cut down by new tears. Tyson felt guilty for yelling at him, but why didn´t Rei tell anyone about his problems? Ok, they already might know, but it´s not the same for hearing it from Rei.

"Max." They turned and saw Kai at the door.

"Get your beyblade back. Rei´s out." He said and left. "Oh...Ok..." Max said quietly, then looked at Rei. "Do you mind?" He asked carefully.

"No. I just want to get out of here..." He added the rest hopefully too quiet to anyone to hear, but he couldn´t fool Mariah´s and Lee´s ears.

--

(Again no point of writing the rest of the tournament since it´s not the main thing in this fic.)

The plane landed back to Japan with the Bladebreakers on it. They had won the tournament, but there was so prize in it except good spirit, but still it was a lot of fun.

Rei was feeling better too. He tried to accept this as it was.

_Flashback:_

_"So, I´m really...?" The doctor nodded. "Yes Rei. Congratulations." He said a litle unsure what to say._

_"Yeah, thanks..." Rei almost whispered._

End of flashback.

_"I guess it´s not that bad...But what I´m going to tell Kai?"_ Rei thought as they walked out of the plane and mr D´s car that took them back to Tyson´s dojo.

The whole ride, Rei wondered how was he ever going to tell Kai about the child? Kai obviously didn´t want anything to do with him and Rei had a pretty good guess that it involves a kid.

"Rei?" Lee started. "What are you thinking?" Rei looked at his friend and smiled. "Nothing important." He lied, but Lee wasn´t as stupid as Rei thought at the moment.

--

Next morning Rei woke up after a good night sleep for once. Well, the morning was too perfect.  
"Noooo..." Rei moaned after he had emptied his contents once again into the toilet. "When is this torture going to end?"  
"What the heck are you doing Kon?" Rei almost screamed at the voice that came behind him. "K..Kai...!" He gasped. "What the heck are you doing scaring me like that?" Rei hissed. "I asked you first." Kai said. _"And the age of him was...?"_ "Fine, I´m feeling sick ok? What would you think after what I just did?" Rei said.

Kai shrugged and started leaving, but Rei quickly grabbed his hand.

"Kai, there´s something...I need to tell you..." He whispered. "What?" Kai asked clearly not interested. "It´s about the..." "How many times I have to tell you?!" Kai shouted so that Rei almost had a heartattack. "I don´t want to hear anymore about it so shut the fuck up!" Kai pulled his hand away from Rei and stormed out of the room.

Rei sighed and looked at his stomach. "I honestly hope that you would be more like me..."

--

NekoEd: Yes! One chapter done! I hope you like it. I first thought that Rei would tell Kai about the baby in this chapter, but I decided to save it till the next chapter. Or after that I really don´t know yet. :D But I hope you´ll review this, ´cause then I´m gonna add some more of this.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all: I am truly sorry that it took me this long, but I´ve been busy. But the wait adds the exitement or what they say? Anyway, here is more and I hope you´ll leave a review and tell me what should happen next, ´cause I need some help with the inspiration!  
Thank You!

Oh and Thanks to the **Not the usual baka**! I added someone she/he suggested  
--

"Granger! Wake up!" The teacher yelled at the top of her lungs. (No, not the usual ms. Kincaid, or wa that her name?)

Tyson snaped awake and blushed to a new shade of red. "Sorry." He said quickly. "Detention, Granger." He said and turned to face the board once again and continued teaching.

Tyson sighed. "Again..." He mumbled. Hilary shaked her head. This time she wasn´t angry with Tyson sleeping during the class. She knew why he was so tired.

Once the Bladebreakers had returned to Japan, they had told Hilary about Rei´s pregnancy. First Hilary had been confused about males getting pregnant, but when Kenny explained to her about Rei´s race, she understood. Then she had been happy for Rei, but somehow sorry for him, since she had already guessed who the father was.

The school ended and Tyson slowly walked towards the detention room.

"Tyson!" Hilary shouted trying to reach him. "Oh, hi Hil. What´s up?" Tyson asked and stopped walking. "Is Rei home today?" She asked. Tyson nodded.  
Tyson´s grandpa was at some old friend from school. He told them that he hadn´t seen this guy over 20 years and now they were meeting. He also told that he might stay for a long time. It was more than good luck to the team since they didn´t want grandpa stucking his nose to something that wasn´t his business, like Rei being pregnant.

"Yeah he should be home. He said that he needed to relax for a while, wich is good thing, ´cause he´s been..." "Tyson!"  
Tyson was interrupted rudely by a strangly familiar voice with an accent. The other students also turned to see who it was, not used to that someone would just yell at the school halls.

"What?" He asked and turned around. "T...Tala?!" Tyson almost fell down when he saw the redhead russian.

"Yeah Tala, what a shocker, now where´s is that idiot of yours?!" Tala asked loudly, clearly annoyed by something. "By an idiot, who do you mean?" Hilary asked.

"It´s not Rei, is it...?" Tyson asked carefully incase Kai had told Tala about it and Tala was going to kick Rei´s butt.

"Rei? Why would I want to hurt Rei?" Tala asked confused. "It´s the other idiot who´s butt I wanna kick." He said and slammed his fists together.  
"Kai´s probably somewhere training." Hilary said clearly knowing who Tala meant.

A wicked smile rose to Tala´s lips. "Thanks!" He said and rushed to the other direction. "Oh, and say Rei congrats for us, okay? We´ll be dropping by sometime!" Tala waved and dissappeard.

"Okay...Kai´s gonna kill us for telling him..." Hilary twitched and smacked Tyson to the head. "Ouch! What was that for?!" He yelled. "You idiot, it wasn´t us who told him!" Hilary said shaking her fist. "Oh, yeah..." Tyson said and hilary sighed. There was no reasoning with this guy...

"Granger!"

Tyson and Hilary eeped. "Is Tala back? He sounds pretty old..." Hilary said. "No..."Tyson sighed. He recognized that voice pretty well. "But I´m in trouble."  
"Late for the detention! Another hour to be added!" The teacher yelled his face red. "Yes sir..." Tyson almost cried.

Hilary felt bad for Tyson, while the teacher pushed him towards the detention room.

--

Kai launched his blade towards the empty soda cans. His usual practice technique.  
Dranzer was wobling and soon stopped spinning. Kai growled and picked his blade. There was something wrong with him and he knew it. That´s the reason Dranzer didn´t work as usual. He sat down on the soft grass and pulled his knees to his chest and laid his arms on them.

"Damn it..." He said quietly. _"If this is again about the stupid Rei. I´ll definately...sigh Why the hell is he on my mind constantly? I don´t even care for him or anything...But why did I...Back then...?"_

Kai shaked his head and growled. (Is he a dog or something in this fic? )

"Anyway, I got to get my mind of him and to blading." He said and stood up.

"KAI!" Kai almost shrieked by that voice. (He´s got a loud voice...) It was too familiar.

"Tala? What the hell are you doing here?" Kai asked. "What am I doing here? Why are you here? You should be at the dojo, you idiot!" Tala said and smacked Kai to the head. Kai grunted and held his head. "What was that for?" He asked angrily. "Kai. Do you honestly think you can avoid this?" Tala asked trying to calm down. "Avoid what? What the hell are you talking about?"  
"About the baby you jerk!" Tala shouted. "It´s your fault and you should do something about it! And did you even think about Rei and...!""Hey, slow down a bit!" Kai shouted. Tala quiet up and looked at Kai. "What baby?" Kai asked. Tala raised his eyebrown. "You...didn´t know?" He asked carefully.

"Well hello! Is this the face of a knowing person!?" Kai yelled even louder than before. Tala´s face went pale. _"Kai didn´t know... Oh my God...And I told him! I thought Rei had told him, but...!"_ "So...who´s having a baby and why is that my fault?" Kai asked sternly.  
Tala inhaled and sighed deeply. "It´s Rei. And I know he is a guy, but Kenny explained me about Rei´s race of being a Neko-jin and..." Tala fell silent again.

Kai´s eyes were the size of a dinner plate and his mouth hung open. "Rei is...?" Tala nodded. "And it´s...?" "Yeah, yours..." Tala said not wanting to look at Kai.

"That stupid idiot..." Kai whipered

--

"Thanks for coming by Hil." Rei smiled and ate the stew that Hilary had made, since no one was home and she didn´t want Rei to overdo anything.

"It´s ok, I´m hapy to help." Hilary laughed. "But I´m perfectly fine, so you don´t have to do everything." Rei said. "I know, but somehow I don´t want you to do anything that could hurt you or the baby." Rei´s smiled deepend. He was happy to have such a caring friends. Even Tyson had done the cleaning to Rei didn´t have to and Max cleaned the dished.

"Have you told Kai yet?" Hilary suddenly asked. Rei sighed and shaked his head. "I tried once, but he told me to shut up and he didn´t want to hear anything I say, so..." He explained. Hilary frowned to the thought that Kai had been such a prick. Well he always was, but he could´ve listened what Rei has to say.

"Don´t worry. It´s going to be okay now." She smiled again. Rei nodded and smiled back.

Just then the door flew open and reveald very angry and confused team leader.

"K..Kai?" Rei whispered. Kai walked to Rei. "What the hell are you thinking!?" He shouted. Rei got scared and stood up from his chair and backed to the corner of the kitchen. "What are you...?" He asked quietly, scared of what Kai might do next.  
"What am I doing? Well, I might want to know why the hell are you pregnant and not telling me about!?" Kai shouted. "Kai, you have to...!" Hilary tried, but Kai´s glare shut her up. _"Kai don´t do anything stupid." _She thought.

"So? I´m waiting." Kai said and turned his head back to Rei. "I...I tried to...tell you, but you...didn´t wanna hear it, so I..." "So you just decided to keep quiet? Rei are you an idiot?! I´m not that stupid that I wouldn´t realized it later!" "I know that you don´t want anything to do with it or me, but I´m not..." "Damn right I don´t want anything to do with it! Or you for that matter." Kai said and started to walk out of the kitchen.  
"Hold it Kai!" Hilary shouted. She coulnd´t keep quiet anymore. "You can´t just leave him like that! Take some resbonsibility of you doings!" Kai started to yell something back, but Rei couldn´t hear it. He was so hurt by Kai words. How could he do such a thing?  
Rei gasped loudly suddenly. Hilary and Kai had heard it and hilary rushed to Rei´s side. "Rei are you ok?" Hilary panicked.

Kai´s face was almost as worried as Hilary´s. Though no one saw it and Kai didn´t even realize that he was worried.

"It..." Rei whispered. Hilary was almost in tears, but soon noticed that Rei was smiling. "Rei?" Hil asked. "It kicked..." (I don´t know about pregnancies and I don´t know when the kid starts to kick, but Rei is along 4 months and the kick was a good solve to this fight.)

Hilary smiled and placed her hand to Rei´s small bumb. "I don´t feel anything." She said. "I guess it´s too small to feel from the outside." Rei laughed.

He was so happy to feel the child, even though they were a middle of the fight.

"Hey Kai, you wanna...Huh?" Hilary turned to see that Kai had fanished. "Hmph. He should´ve been here." Rei nodded slightly.

Of course he wanted this child to have both parents, but what´re you gonna do when the other father is such a prick?

"You should lie down for a while Rei." Hil told him. Rei nodded again and walked to his room.

"Hil." He said. "Yeah?"  
"Thank you." Rei said and closed the door of his room.

Hilary smiled and walked back to the kitchen and started cleaning.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yes I know I´m slow on the update´s, but I promise, I will write this story to it´s end! Anyway´s here´s some more.

--

Tyson slowly opened the door of the dojo and walked in sighing. "I´m hoooomee..." He tiredly said as if anyone was even listening. Rei was probably sleeping and Kenny and Max were at Kenny´s place to make some adjustments to Max´s blade once again.

"Hey Tyson." Hilary said and smiled. "Hil? What are you doing here?" Tyson asked. "I was with Rei like I told you. How was the detention." She asked. Tyson shivered. "Please don´t ask..." He moaned. Hilary chuckled. "Are you hungry? There´s still some food left. I made it for Rei, but he didn´t eat so much."  
Tyson nodded. Food was just what he needed to help this day to be more better.

"So how´s Rei?" Tyson asked as they sat on the kitchen and Tyson ate.

"He´s fine. Sleeping right now." Hil said. "Oh and, Kai knows." She continued. Tyson stopped eating and blinked. "What?" He asked to make sure he had heard her right. "Yeah. Apparently, Tala told him and Kai rushed here to yell at Rei." Hilary explained. Tyson sighed. "So what happened?"

"Well, I started yelling at Kai and then the baby kicked." Hilary smiled widely. "Really?! Wow!" Tyson laughed. "Yeah, but it was so small that only Rei could feel it."  
"But it still kicked. I guess it didn´t like the parents fighting." Tyson smiled sadly. "It´s weird you know." Hilary looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"That Rei and Kai of all the people are having a baby." Tyson said. Hilary nodded. "Yeah, I know. Kai isn´t the perfect father material. And Rei...Well he´s just..."  
"Too soft?" Tyson ended for her. "Yeah. He´s a good person, but he can´t handle the baby or being a parent right now. He´s only 17!" She raised her voice a bit.

"But how are we going to say that to him? He won´t listen." Tyson said.

"Damn right I won´t."

Hilary and Tyson turned their heads to the entrance of the kitchen and saw Rei frowning. He obviously was just woken up with his bed-hair and shirt wrinkled (Aaw)

Rei stayed put in his place and kept glaring his two friends with his eyes turning to cat-like slits.

"Rei? H..How are you feeling?" Hilary asked trying to change the subject. "I´m fine. So you can stop worrying about me." He said angrily. _"Damn those hormones..."_ Tyson thought. As if Rei wasn´t scary enough with the cat eyes, but now this!

"Listen Rei..." Hilary started. "We didn´t mean anything bad with what we said. We just wanted you to be safe."  
"I am perfectly safe by myself, thank you." He growled. "And I don´t want you two, or anyone else trying to protect me. I don´t care that Kai don´t want this child, or me for that matter, but I want it! So you all just stay the hell away from business!" Rei shouted and rushed out of the front door.

"Rei!" Hilary yelled after him, but he was already gone.

"Damn it!" Tyson cursed. "Let´s go after him!" He said and was already going towards the door, but Hilary stopped him. "Let him calm down. He´ll be back."  
Tyson sighed and nodded. She was right. It was the best to leave Rei alone for a while.

--

"Damn those stupid, annoying, little...ARGHT!" Rei growled. He didn´t want to be angry at his friends, but they were apparently losing faith in him. And his hormones were racing. He sighed and sat on the bench of the park, where he had wandered. It was already dark and it had to around midnight he thought.

"I guess I should apologise them..."

"Hello there missy." A rough and very unpleasant voice said behind him.

Rei quickly turned around and saw two, around their thirties, men who smelled strongly of alcohol.

Rei wrinkled his nose and backed away. "What do you want?" He asked. More like hissed...

"Lookie here Matt, She´s having a brat." The other man said. _"Do I look like a girl!?"_ Rei thought as he backed away a little more. "I see that Mike. At such young and tender age aswell..." He said and cupped Rei´s cheek with his hand.

"Leave me alone you pigs." Rei said and moved his head from his grip and started walking away. Suddenly an arm slammed against the tree and blocked Rei´s way out. Rei sighed. He wasn´t in any real danger, since he knew how to fight, but he didn´t want any troubles because of the child he was carrying. "Come on there, missy." That so-called Matt said. "Me and my buddy just want to have fun and you look like a fun-loving girl." Rei sweatdropped. _"I better keep my mouth shut and get the hell out of here."_ "I´m not, so let me go." He said and tried once again to leave. It was cut short, ´cause one of the guys took Rei by his arms and smashed him against the tree. Rei winced slightly. Mike looked at him licking his lips, but soon his eyes fell to Rei´s chest. "Hey look Matt!" He said turning his head to his friend. "She´s a guy!" Matt walked next to Mike and ripped Rei´s shirt. "Well so it looks. And _he´s_ pregnant. What a freak!" He laughed. Rei gasped softly at that word. _Freak_. That was what he have heard more than once. Being a Neko-jin wasn´t really normal.

"It doesn´t keep us from having a little fun with him, huh?" Matt smirked and ran his hand across Rei´s bare chest. Rei bit his lower lip so it started bleeding. "Get the hell away from me, you bastards!" He hissed. "Shut up you whore!" Matt said and hit Rei´s cheek. "You should be quiet so do it."  
Mike bend Rei´s arms back and around the tree making Rei gasp in pain. He also covered Rei´s mouth. Matt pulled Rei´s sweat pants and underwear down and started touching him. Rei tried to move away from Mike´s grisp, but he was too strong and Rei was too panicked to think reasonably.

"Mmm, you´re pretty easy for a guy." Matt laughed and opened the zipper of his jeans. "Let´s see how you like this."

_"Someone...Help me...!"_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok, I ended the last chapter in a cliffy. Am I mean or what? So let´s go on with it!!

--

"Isn´t he a little crybaby, huh Mike?" Matt asked as he saw Rei´s tears wich he had trying so hard not to let fall, but failed miserably.

"How cute." Matt smirked and licked his lips. "More fun for me."  
_"Nononono..!!"_ Rei tried to struggle himself free from them, but it was no use. Those two apparently were stronger than him.

"Let´s see how you enjoy this..." Matt said and started getting closer to Rei.

Rei´s eyes widened. _"No, he..he can´t...! NO!!"_

"Why don´t you pick someone your own size?" A cold, calm voice asked not too far from them.

Both the attackers turned angrily that someone had interupted their fun. "And how the fuck are you?!" Mike asked furiously.

Rei´s vision was getting blurry for panicking so much. He was losing his conciousness.

"K..ai..."

--

_"What happened? Where am I?"_ Rei woke up with a major headache and this time it wasn´t because he had been drunk.

It took him a while to register where he was. At Tyson´s dojo. Safe. "Oh God..." He sighed. "How did I ever get pulled into that?"

"How are you feeling?"

Rei lifted his head to see Hilary standing in the doorway. "I..I´m fine..." Rei mumbled. He was still ashamed how he acted last night.

"Good. I brought you some tea incase you were awake, wich you luckily are." She smiled and laid the tray on the small table and sat down.

"Hilary?" Rei started. Hilary turned her head towards him. "What is it Rei? Are you hurting?" She asked worrying.  
Rei smiled. "No, I´m fine. I wanted...to...apologize how I acted." Rei pressed his head down, refusing to look at her.

Hilary bend over to Rei and pulled him into a hug. "I know you didn´t mean it." She said. "And I´m so sorry that we said those things, but we were worried. And we won´t stop being worried. For you and the baby. Don´t take it that we don´t trust you, ´cause we do."  
Rei nodded against her chest. "I´m sorry..." He said again. "It´s ok Rei..."

--

In the evening, Rei was ready to come out of his room. He walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone, well, Kai was missing obviously, were there.

"Hey Rei!" Tyson smirked as soon as he saw his friend up. Hilary had told them what happened. "You ok, man?" Rei nodded and smiled. He was so lucky to have such understanding friends.

"Are you hungry? There´s some stew we left for you." Max said. Rei nodded again and sat down while Hilary re-heated the stew.

"Rei...?" Max started carefully. "Yeah?" "W..what happened..last night?" He asked. He didn´t want to ask, but they had to know since they didn´t get any information last night when Rei was passed out.  
Rei sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He said and started telling.

"...And then everything got blurry and I passed out." Rei stopped. At this point he was sobbing. If he wasn´t pregnant, this wouldn´t have been so hard. He just would have beaten those two into a bloody mess, but he was too careful around the baby.

Hilary hugged Rei once again and stroked his hair. "I´m so sorry Rei." She said.

Rei let out a humorless chuckle. "Well, at least they didn´t rape me..." He said. "And that´s the important thing." Everyone nodded.

Rei smiled and dried his tears. "But it´s still a little blurry for me, how did I got back here?" He asked. He had no idea what happened last night after he passed out. Only thing he remembers before, is that voice.

Everyone blinked for a second and then their faces was turned into a smirk. Rei raised his eyebrown and looked his friends. "What´s going on?" He asked. "Guys...?" Hilary started chuckling. "Brace yourself, Rei." She smiled. "Ok, so we all were watching TV and then the door slammed open and Kai comes in and you in his arms." She told. Rei felt like his heart had just stopped. He couldn´t believe it. It can´t be possible. "Y..you´re...kidding...right?" He stuttered. Hilary shaked her head still smiling. "No way, I know what I saw. Kai left after he carried you into your room. He didn´t say anything, he just left."  
"He seemed calm, but he really was panicking. I saw it in his eyes." Max laughed. "So Rei, you see he cares for you. Even though he won´t admit it." Hilary smiled and hugged still shocked Rei.

_"Kai...He saved me...Why? Maybe he just happened to be around...But he didn´t have to save me...So does that mean...he...?"_ Rei held his head. "I can´t believe it..." He said. "Like hell he would do it." "Like hell he did it." Tyson said. "Haven´t you noticed after all these years Rei? Kai always seems cold and so forth, but he really considers us as his team. And I guess your the top on his protection list." Tyson smirked.

Rei felt new tears forming. Kai had really saved him...

--

01.23 said the clock on Rei´s table. He had been sitting infront of the mirrow for two hours now. He had been thinking of everything what had happened. He felt so angry and hurt about it. "I wasn´t even able to protect myself, so how the hell am I going to protect you?" He asked holding his stomach. "I don´t have Kai to save me and take care of me everytime I get into trouble..."

Rei sighed and turned his head towards the table. A pair of scissors laid there. He thought for a moment.

Then he reached and took the scissors and turned his head to the mirrow again. Another sigh. "Might as well get rid of it..."

--

AN: Ooh another cliffy! Don´t you just hate me? Well in any case, if You have some good ideas you want in the story or some advices, then send a review for me to know! And Thank You for the reviews from the last chapter! Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank You for the reviews! Gosh, if I got a coin everytime the readers call Kai a prick, I´d be a millionare in no time! ^^

Sorry by the way that I put Rei and Hilary moments pretty much, but I like her. And there´s so much Hilary-hating stories so I decided to give her the credit she needs.

Okay, so last chapter ended with scissors...Scaaaaryyy...Okay I´ll shut up now and continue the story!

--

Rei stared the scissors in his hand for a while and then sighed.

"Here goes..." He said.

--

"I think I´ll go check on Rei." Hilary said and stood up and stretched. They were watching a movie on TV and Max had alrealy fallen asleep and Tyson wasn´t far from it. She smiled at them. What a bunch a babies.

--

Hilary walked to Rei´s room and with a small knock she entered. "Hey Rei, I was wondering how you were..." She let out a gasp. "Rei! What are you doing!?" She shrieked and ran to his side as Rei was cutting the last of his long hair.  
"H..Hilary..?" Rei sniffed. He was crying. "Why?! Why are you doing this, Rei?" She started tearing up herself. Rei sighed. "It´s was because of my hair...They thought I was a girl..." He mumbled. "So I wanted to...to get rid of it..." Hilary hugged Rei tightly. "Why didn´t you say something?" She asked. "You know we all are here for you so you don´t have to do everything by yourself."

They stayed like that for a while. Hilary let go of him and wiped her tears. "Hilary?" Rei asked quietly. "Yeah?" "Could...could you help a little...I guess I got it uneven..." Hilary blinked for a second and the chuckled. "Sure Rei." She took the scissors and moved behind him and started.

--

Next morning Tyson was almost falling asleep on his bowl of cereals. If he didn´t have Max to poke him for time to time, he would have. Kai, suprisingly was there, was taking a sip of his coffee and shaked his head looking his two teammates.

"Good morning!" A sudden voice behind Tyson was enough to wake him complitely. Tyson quickly turned and saw his red haired friend smirking behind him.  
"TALA! You almost gave me a heartattack!" Tyson yelled. "Well, I thought you needed a wake up-call." He smiled and sat down. "Hey Kai." He said turning to Kai. "Hn." Was Kai´s answer. Tala frowned. "Are yo still mad at me? I told you already that I thought you knew." He said. "Well I didn´t." Kai said still not looking him. "Darn you...Nothing gets through of your thick skull, you know that?" Tala sighed.

"Morning." Rei smiled and entered the kitchen. "Morning Rei." Tyson and Max said and Tala just waved. "Oh Tala, when did you get here?" Rei asked after he noticed him. "Just a little while ago. And I already managed to give Tyson a heartattack." He smirked. Rei laughed. "Well he needs it in the mornings." He said and turned to get a teacup from the cupboard.

Rei almost dropped his cup when he heard a screaming behind him. He quickly turned and looked his friends. "What are you yelling?" He asked.

Tyson and Tala´s mouths were hung open and they were pointing at Rei. Max had covered his mouth with his hands and was staring at Rei too. And even Kai had stopped his coffee drinking and his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Okay I know it looks weird, but I wanted a change." Rei said like it was nothing. He lifted his hand to feel his hair. The truth was that he still missed his long hair. He always had long hair so now it was weird without it. "B..b...but...you...why...?" Max tried to ask. Rei sighed. "After what happened...Well...they thought I was a girl so..." Max relaxed. "It´s ok Rei. It suits you." He smiled. Rei lifter his head and saw Max smiling at him. It made him feel better. "Thanks Maxie." He smiled back at him.

"I can´t take this..."Tyson whined. "What?" Tala asked after he was back from the shock-mode. "Two major heartattack-wannabes in one morning. I´m dying here!" Rei, Tala and Max blinked for a second then burst into laughing. "It´s not funny you guys!" Tyson moped. "Trust me Tyson, it is." Kai said smirking.

--

"So Tala." Max started after they had calmed down. "Why are you here exactly?" Tala blinked for a while. "Oh yeah, good thing you asked since I forgot!" He laughed. "Mr Dickenson wanted me to tell you that there´s gonna be a party this weekend."  
"A party? Why?" Rei asked. "Beats me, it´s some sort of get-together I guess." Tala said. "Okay, I guess we´re going, right?" Max asked. "Of course! Free food!" Tyson laughed. "You and your stomach again..." Kai sighed. "Well, excuse me for letting Rei take a break from cooking!" Rei raised his eyebrown, you know Tyson, that´s pretty lame excuse..." He said. "Come on Rei!" Tyson whined. "Work with me here!"  
Again they burst into laughing.

--

AN: Okay this chap is pretty short, sorry, but it was meant only to show Rei´s haircut and it´s affect. It´s kinda like a filler...

And I´m sorry everyone who said that they hoped that Rei wouldn´t cut his hair, but it´s a part of the story. It´ll grow back!  
In the next chapter it´s the party already and things are going to get heated with Kai and Rei...Wait for it!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Last time I told you that it was gonna get a little heated up with our favorite pairing and this is it. So I guess it´s getting more like M rated in this chapter...Not much, but still not for kids!!

--

Rei was in the kitchen making some tea. Tomorrow was Saturday and the party. "I guess everyone will be there." Rei sighed. Somehow he didn´t feel like going. Not in his condition. What were they going to say? Rei already knew he was different, but now the would see him as a freak.

Rei sighed again and poured the tea into a cup and sat down on the kitchen chair. "What are they gonna say...? And Mr Dickenson doesn´t even know. I´m so screwed." He sniffed. He didn´t even realize he was tearing up. "Damn this...! Stupid hormones."

He stood up, took the teacup and left the kitchen to go to his room. He needed some time to think.

--

"Hey Max! Is Rei around?" Mariah smiled as she entered to dojo. "Oh, hi Mariah!" Max smiled back. "I guess he´s in his room." Mariah nodded and walked towards Rei´s room.

--

"Rei?" Mariah knocked and walked into the room. Rei was sitting on his bed with his teacup full. Guess it was cold as ice by now.

"Rei? You ok?" Mariah asked and moved to sit next to him. "Everyone will stare at me." Rei suddenly said. Mariah blinked. _"The party!"_ She remembered. "Don´t worry Rei, I´ll make sure no one hurts you or says anything bad about the baby." Mariah smiled. "I would look weak." Rei snorted. "Damn it Rei, you´re stubborn! I want to protect you!" "Yeah, but it´s supposed to be the parents duty right?" Rei shot back. Mariah fell quiet. Rei was right, but Mariah only wanted to help. Since the baby´s father wasn´t going to lift a finger to help him. Yeah he had saved Rei, but still... "Ok I know, but I want to help." She said.

"I´m fine." Rei said frowning. "Oh Rei, you don´t have to act so tough. I know you need us." She said and pulled his head to her lap and started stroking his hair.

"Mariah?" Rei asked after a long while of silence. "Yeah Rei?" "You remember the song that mom used to sing?" Mariah blinked. She knew Rei was talking about his mother, who had been dead for eight years now. "Yeah. What about it?" She asked.

"...Would you sing it? For me?" Rei asked quietly. "Just that I´ll fall asleep."

Mariah smiled. She started humming and continued to pet Rei´s hair.

_"Hush now, don´t cry love_

_´cause I am right here_

_I´ll keep you away from the dark_

_Hush now, don´t worry_

_´cause I´ll keep you safe_

_Safe from all harms, here in my arms..."_

Rei´s breathing evened up when Mariah stopped singing. She smiled softly and gently moved herself under Rei and covered him with blankets. "Good night Rei. Sleep tight." She said and shut the lights and closed the door.

--

Kai sighed. He had been standing behind Rei´s door, listening Mariah´s singing, but when she stopped, he quickly moved himself to his room.

Kai looked at the picture wich was taken after the world championships were over. They were all in it. And Rei´s was smiling. He noticed himself starting to smile too.

"Damn it...!" He cursed and shook his head. "I can´t feel like this..." He whispered.  
Honestly, he liked Rei. A lot, but he knew he would only cause him suffering like he has been doing all this time, so he didn´t want it anymore. And the baby? Well, it was better of without knowing him. "I wouldn´t be a good father anyway." He said to himself. "I don´t know anything about babies. And for parenthood and such. Rei deserves someone who will love him and the kid. Not me..." Kai growled. "Damn I´m getting soft."

--

"REEIII!!!!" Tyson yelled. It was the evening of the parties and everyone were getting ready.  
"What is it?" Rei asked and poked his head from the bathroom. "I´m trying to get my hair look like normal so would you mind?" He asked.

"Yes I would." Tyson smirked. "I need help!" Rei sighed and shaked his head. "You guys, how are you ever going to survive without me?" He asked and smiled.

"That´s it..." Max said and jumped on the couch. "...We don´t." He smiled. "Oh, so you expect me to be here for the rest of my life?" Rei asked. "You´re not going anywhere, are you?" Tyson faked a cry. Rei laughed. "No you idiots, I´m not going anywhere. Now where do you need help with?"

--

The hall where the parties were held, was big enough to hold every blader in the whole world!

"Wow...!" Tyson breathed. "This is huge!" Max laughed. "Come on Tyson, we have seen bigger." "Yeah, but still!"  
_"What a bunch of babies." _Kai thought and sighed quietly.

"There´s Mr Dickenson!" Tyson laughed and waved at him. Rei stiffed up. _"Oh shit, he´s gonna see me!"_

"Hey boys." Mr D smiled. "I´m glad to see everyone here...oh Rei, what happened to you?" Rei blushed and bent his head down.  
Mr D walked to him and studied him closely. "Well, I´m sure suprised about the child, but your hair too?" He said. Rei gasped suprised and lifted his head again to see Mr D smiling warmily. "You...you mean...you knew?" He asked quietly. "Don´t worry my boy, you´re not the first Neko-Jin I have met." He said. "But I must say that you´re hair was more of a suprise." Rei smiled softly. He didn´t want to tell him about what had happened, but decided to say that he needed some change.

--

The evening passed nicely. Kai was more talkactive than usual and no one had even questioned about Rei´s pregnancy. Some of them had only said congratulations. Rei still wondered how did they know, but he guessed that someone must´ve told them.

He was actually quite glad from that. He didn´t have the strenght to tell anyone.

And he was starting to feel weird. Like whenever he saw Kai, his head was getting dizzy and he felt like he couldn´t control himself.

_"What the hell is wrong with me?! This is getting weird... Whenever I see Kai, I feel like I want to jump on him! And I...Oh no, there he is again!" _Kai walked passed Rei and Rei felt something strange in his crotch. "Shit..." He hissed and rushed to the hotel´s (The parties were held in a hotel´s ballroom) Mr D had booked a hotel room for everyone who wanted to rest at some point. Rei asked the keys from the lobbey and hurried in to the room.

--

Kai yawned widely. The parties were getting too boring for him. _"I guess I could go to get some rest."_ He thought.

He didn´t even remeber to ask the keys since he thought the door would be open, ´cause it was for public use.  
He opened the door and closed it as soon he got inside.

As soon as he lifted his eyes, he stopped. Rei.

"S..sorry..! You want me to leave?" Rei asked. Kai shook his head. "You can stay, you were here before me anyway." Kai said and walked next to him and looked out of the window. "Nice view huh?" He asked. Rei blinked. "Kai, why are you talking to me?" He asked. He slammed his hands to cover his mouth. "I´m sorry, it didn´t mean to sound like that!" He mumbled behind his hands. "It´s ok. I know I´ve been a prick." Rei relaxed a bit. "Kai, something wrong?" He asked getting a little worried. Kai shook his head. "I´ve just been thinking." He said. Kai turned his head to Rei. His eyes widened and he swallowed. Rei looked absolutely beautiful on the moon light. But he seemed a little off. His breating was heavy and he looked sweaty. "Rei you ok? You look a little..." Kai stopped when Rei´s hands traveled against his chest.  
"Rei..?" Kai whispered. Usually, he would have pushed Rei away, but something was keeping him from doing that. "Sorry...I just can´t take this anymore." Rei said and slammed his lips against Kai´s. Kai´s eyes widened. He pushed Rei away and stared at him. "Wha...what are you doing Rei?" He asked trying to sound more angry than suprised. Rei smirked wickedly and shrugged. "Dunno." He said.

Kai frowned. "Rei stop this. What´s wrong?" He asked. Rei sighed. "I´ve been feeling like this the whole evening. Everytime I see y..." Rei quiet down.

"Everytime you see me." Kai continued. Rei nodded. "I´m sorry, but it´s part of the pregnancy. I guess the doctor mentioned something about this sex-drive..." Rei said blushing. "So would you mind leaving me alone then so I can calm down?" Rei said sternly.

Kai didn´t move. "Kai?" Rei asked carefully. Kai brushed his hand throught Rei´s hair. "You know. You look good with short hair." Kai smirked. Rei blushed even more. Was Kai really meaning it or was he toying with him? "You...you don´t mean that." Rei stuttered trying to calm himself.  
"How do you know?" Kai asked. "You said that whenever you see me, you feel like doing it again."  
Rei growled. "So what? You don´t! And besides I don´t want to bring those feelings up again! I tried to tell you how I felt and I´m pretty sure you knew too, but you dodn´t care!" Rei said getting upset. Kai closed his eyes and sighed. "I knew how you felt. I still do." He said. "But trust me Rei, I´m not going to be a good father or anything else to you." Kai said. "Only thing I know is hate. And to win. I don´t know anything about love or babies or anything else like that. I can´t be a good parent to it." Kai said. Rei smiled softly. "Let me be the judge of that." He said and pulled Kai into a fiery kiss.

_  
"Why can´t he listen to me?! I just said that...this feels...Oh what the hell!" _Kai thought and started kissing Rei back and wrapped his arms around him.  
Kai pulled away after a while and looked at Rei.

"You really want this again?" He asked. Rei nodded. "I wouldn´t be doing this, if I didn´t want it." He said. "But...the baby?" Kai asked. "Don´t worry, the doctor said that it´s ok to have sex while pregnant. I just can´t be on my stomach. But it doesn´t matter since I want to see you." Rei smiled.

Kai felt himself relax. This was what he wanted too, but he still felt unsure.

Rei pulled Kai towards the bed and pushed him on it and climbed on top of him. "I´m not too heavy, am I?" He asked. Kai smiled and shaked his head. "You´re too skinny if you ask me." Rei pouted. "Shut up." He said. Kai laughed. "Kai." Kai stopped laughing. "What?" He asked. Rei bend down to kiss him. "Thank you." "For what?" Kai asked confused. "For being yourself. Just be yourself tonight." Rei pleaded. Kai nodded. "Ok." He said and pulled Rei into another kiss and started stripping him from his button-up black shirt. "Promise you don´t laugh?" Rei asked. Kai looked at him. "Why I would laugh?" He asked. "Well, I´m not like I was six months ago." "I know, and here I am, doing this." Kai said. "So you think I care?" Rei blushed. "I guess not." "You happy?" Kai smirked. Rei smiled and nodded. "Good." Kai said and rolled Rei on his back against the bed and started kissing Rei´s collar bone and chest, hearing Rei moan loudly, he moved lower and lower...

--

AN: And I´m mean as hell for stopping here! HAH! You have to hold on until the next one! I promise it won´t take as long as this. My computer is hating me now and it´s slow as hell, so be patient.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I´m back! And I know it took too long…Sowwy...But I´m gonna be pretty busy untill march, since I have to write a stupid graduate thesis or whatever the hell it is in english,but after that I´ll be free! Well, almost since my school ends in June. But on with the story! Last time Rei and Kai were having a steamy time and now let´s see how that ends!

--

Kai smirked to himself after hearing Rei moan so lustfully. He really needed this.  
"K..Kai! St..stop teasing..." Rei breathed. "I can´t..."  
Kai stopped licking Rei and moved himself to Rei´s eyelevel. Rei looked at Kai and smiled. Kai smiled back and kissed him fully on the lips.  
"I never thought that you would do this with me again." Rei said and hugged Kai. "After last time, when you said..." "Well, I was an idiot back then, ok?" Kai interrupted him. "But I know what I´m doing. And I´m not gonna give you a hard time after this."

Rei smiled even wider. "Thanks Kai."

"Are you ready?" Kai asked and moved himself ready to enter Rei. Rei nodded and pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Kai´s neck as Kai entered him.  
"Ngh!" Rei gasped. "I guess you weren´t ready?" Kai said smirking. Rei stuck his tongue out. "Just fuck me already." He said. Kai smirked even wider and did as he was told.

--

"Have you guess seen Rei anywhere?" Lee asked as he walked to the Bladebreakers.  
Tyson looked around him. "Now that you say it, I haven´t seen him in a long time." "And Kai´s missing too." Kenny said.  
Mariah gasped. "You don´t think...?" She asked. Lee hussed her. "Don´t worry, Kai won´t do anything to hurt him." Tyson nodded. "Yeah, Kai may be a total jackass, but he´ll never hurt Rei." Mariah smiled. "I hope you´re right. But we still need to find them." Hilary nodded and pulled Mariah with her. "You go check in the hall and we´ll check upstairs. Maybe they are sleeping." Hilary said and started walking up the stairs with Mariah.

"Or sleeping together." Lee joked. Tyson laughed. "As if that would happen again. Kai made it very clear that he doesn´t want anything to do with Rei or the baby."  
Lee nodded. He also didn´t want Rei to end up with Kai even though Mariah said that they are made for each other, but still...Kai was so cold and everything. The perfect opposite to Rei.

--

"Kai..."

"Hm?"

"I...I really..." Rei tried to sobber out. Kai turned his head to look at Rei. "What is it?" He asked softly. "I really love you..." Rei whispered blushing like a tomato.

Kai eyes widened. "I´m so sorry Kai, I didn´t mean to upset you more, but I...mph!!" Rei was stopped by Kai´s lips against his own.  
The kiss didn´t end after they both ran out of breath. "Kai...?"  
"Rei...I know that you feel like that and....I like you too...But I can´t be anything to you. I hope you´ll understand. You´ll be in too much trouble since I have more enemies than friends." Kai said sadly. Rei sighed. "I know." He said. "But at least I´ll have you this way." He smiled a little trying to cheer up Kai. Kai started to smile. "Yeah. You´ll find someone who can really love you. And the kid. I´ll stay out of your life."  
Rei smile vanished as he started to frown and sit up on the bed. "But I don´t what you to stay out! You are the baby´s father as well as I am! I want you in it´s life!" Kai blinked at Rei. Then he started to chuckle. "What´s so funny?" Rei asked pouting. "You are." Kai said smiling and pulled Rei back into his arms.

"Just please stay..." Rei pleaded. "I´ll stay." Kai said and hugged Rei close to his chest. "Just go to sleep."

--

"Have you found them yet?" Hilary asked. Mariah shaked her head. "Nope. There´s no sign of them anywhere." Hilary sighed. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, I´m so stupid!" She said smacking her fist to hes palm. "Mr. Dickenson booked a room for us to stay! Maybe they are in there!" Mariah laughed. "Yeah, it´s worth to check out."

They rushed to the lobbey to ask for the keys, wich had already been taken by Rei so they assumed the door woul be open.

"We´ll better go in quietly incase they are asleep." Hilary whispered as she opened the door. Mariah nodded and followed behind her.  
But she bumbed into Hilary as she stopped suddenly. "What´s wrong?" Mariah whispered and saw Hilary pointing towards something smiling. Mariah looked the way Hilary was pointing and saw Rei sleeping safe and sound in Kai´s arms wrapped around him closely. Mariah forced herself to be quiet from the `aww´ what was coming.

"Maybe we should leave them. And lock the door just incase someone else comes." Mariah said quietly as Hilary nodded. "Yeah, let them enjoy now."

--

"So did you find them?" Lee asked as Mariah and Hilary walked smiling back to the ballroom. They both nodded. "Well how come they´re not coming back?" Max asked.  
Mariah giggled. "Let´s just say that they had something much better to do." Lee´s eyes widened. "So they really...?" He asked. Hilary nodded. "Yep. And it´s best to leave them alone. We put a `do not disturb´ -sign on the door so they´ll have time alone." She said.

Tyson smiled. "It would be great if those two could make up their minds already. Talk about a real on/off –relationship!" It made everyone laugh.

--

(AN: I´m gonna jump ahead a month now, since I have no idea what could happen in that time because this was one of the main things in this fic! Rei is on his seventh month now!)

--

A month later:

Rei laid on the couch reading an old book and just relaxing, since everyone were training.  
He had been feeling so happy after that night at the party. Well, he did miss having sex with Kai, but he was just happy that they didn´t have to fight anymore. Kai kept his word for not leaving him aswell for not having a relationship with him.

Rei sighed. It was getting too quiet around here. "I wonder how long they are gonna be training?" He sat and and stetched.

A sudden pain made him gasp. "Wha...?" He breathed and tried to relax. "Maybe I´ve been eating too much...?" He said and looked down.

Something was not right.

There were water on the floor.

And blood.

--

AN: And I´ll stop here! I just couldn´t leave the drama out of this! The story is almost reached it´s end...


	10. Chapter 10

AN: And once again I left it in a cliffy! I´m mean, I know, and I love it! Anyway, I´ll have to make it clear at this point since I´ve forgot earlier, Rei had always visited his sensei´s friend who is a doctor and he doesn´t work in a hospital, but a small clinic that doesn´t have all the expensive thingies that normal hospitals do! Okay if you´re smart enough to read this, you won´t be too confused at the end of the story.

On with the story!

--

Rei kept staring at the floor.

Water and blood. The blood wasn´t supposed to be there. And neither the water! It was only seventh month!

Rei started panicking as he stood up from the couch. "Oh God…Wha…Where..?" He couldn´t think clearly. "Kai…I need to get Kai…" He kept saying that like a mantra. Rei didn´t even noticed his knees were failing him and he soflty fell to the floor. "I…I have to…"

"REI!"

Hilary shrieked as she walked in with the White Tiger team.

"Rei, snap out of it!" Mariah said and slapped him across his cheek. Rei blinked a few times and focused his eyes on them. "You…" He breathed.

Mariah sighed for relief. "You dope, you almost gave us a heart attack! Why are you sitting on the middle of the floor and saying you need to get Kai?"

Rei gasped. He had to get Kai!

"The baby…" He said quetly. Hilary was panicking now. "What about the baby?! Are you ok?!" She asked. Rei couldn´t get the words come out of his mouth so he just pointed infront of the couch.  
Everyone fell silent. They saw the water and blood.  
"Rei, it´s too soon…" Lee gasped.

"No time for that, we need to get him to the hospital!" Mariah said sternly. She nodded Gary to pick Rei up.

"Lee, you go and find the others and tell them what happened." Hilary said. "We´ll take Rei to the hospital." Lee nodded and ran from the door as Mariah went and called an ambulance.

--

Mariah and Hilary were let to go with Rei to the delivery room. They had already explained the doctor the situation and Rei being a Neko-Jin. Luckily the doctor understood even though she was confused at first.

"Now Rei, I need you to be calm. It´s not good for the child." The doctor said calmly. Rei nodded slightly. He was terrified for the baby and for himself. It was too early as Lee had said. Rei had hard time to keep the tears away.

"We are going to do the C-section, do you know what that means?" She asked. Rei nodded again. His own doctor had told him how they were going to get the baby out. "It won´t hurt at all, but you´ll be awake while the operation, so it´ll be kinda scary for you. How are you feeling now?"

Rei shrugged. He honestly didn´t know. He didn´t think that this would be so scary. He had had a few nightmares where this would happen or the baby would be born without legs or something like that, but this was too much right now.

"Doctor. There´s some kids who say they know the patient." A nurse said quietly, but Rei heard it.  
"Is one a tall, double-colored hair, red eyes?" Hilary asked suddenly. The nurse blinked a few times before nodding. Hilary smiled and then turned to Rei. "Rei, Kai´s here. Would you like him to come?" Rei sniffed and nodded. Hilary nodded as answer. "Could you let him in. He´s the father." She said to the doctor. "You can´t all be here…" She started. "No, no, no! We´ll leave! Just let him be here." Mariah quickly said. The doctor nodded. "Okay get the boy in and the ladies out." She said. "We have to do this fast."

--

"What is taking so long…" Kai mumbled and walked circles. "Kai, you´re gonna burn hole on the floor if you don´t stop." Max said. "Well then I´ll walk circles in the hole." Kai shot back not planning to stop.

"Kai!" Mariah waved from the door of the room where Rei was. Kai stopped and looked at her. "You can go in now." She said. She didn´t have to tell twice. Kai was out of sight in a second. Mariah and Hilary walked out of the room and sat on the couch of the waiting room.

"Well, that was fast." Tyson said. "Is everything ok?" The girls shrugged. "Honestly we don´t know." Mariah said. "Lee obviously told you everything that happened back home, but the doctor said that they have to take the baby out now." Tyson gasped. "But why?" Max cried. "It´s not the time yet." "There´s something wrong with the baby." Hilary sighed. "It´s gonna be premature."  
They all looked sad and hoped for the best. It would be awful if the baby was premie or still born…

--

"Rei? You´re boyfriend is here." The doctor smiled sweetly, still trying to calm Rei. Rei laughed a little. The thought that Kai was his boyfriend was too much. Though it would be perfect.

"Hey Kon. How´re you feeling?" Kai asked trying to sound casual, although he was just as scared as Rei right now. "I´ve been better." Rei laughed.

Kai stroked Rei´s hair softly, while the doctors operated. "You´re gonna be ok." He said quietly.

Rei started tearing up. "But it´s too soon…It´s not ready yet…" He sobbed. "Shh, it´s ok. It´ll be fine." Kai said trying not to listen. He knew that the child was in danger just as was Rei, but he tried to think positive. After all, he wouldn´t want his child or it´s mother to get hurt.

"Okay Rei, I need you to be as calm as you can. And remember to keep breathing.

Rei was crying now.

"Umm doctor?" A nurse asked. "Was this known?

--

AN: Was what known? Hahaa, it´s a shorty! But in the next chapter you´ll see what happened in the surgery…


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay folks the story it´s near it´s finish! But I´m pretty sure I´ll write a sequel if you want. But we´ll see about that later! Now last time Rei was in the delivery room and there was some suprise that the doctors didn´t know. Let´s see what it was...

Oh and there´s a little lemony goodies later... ^^

--

"What it taking so damn long?" Tyson moaned. Hilary sighed. It was near midnight already. "Normally I would smack you for whining, but now I´ll have to agree with you. I wonder if everything´s okay."  
Hilary turned to see everyone else had fallen asleep already. "I wish that someone would just tell us what happened."

As soon as she had shut her mouth, the doctor that was with Rei walked to them. Hilary and Tyson held their breaths until she talked.

She sighed and smiled. "Everything is okay." She said. Hilary smiled and Tyson sighed for relief. "Is the baby out?" Tyson asked. The doctor nodded. "But it would´ve helped us if someone told that there were two." She said. Hilary and Tyson blinked. "Two of what?" He asked. "Two babies."

"..."

"WHAAAT!!??!" Tyson and Hilary yelled so loud that they woke their sleeping friends.

--

Rei opened his eyes carefully and yawned. He noticed it was already night. He heard soft breathing next to him and turned to see Kai sleeping on a very uncomfortable chair and leaning his arms and head on Rei´s bed. Rei smiled and stroked Kai´s hair. That woke him up.

"Mhmm...Rei?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Hey sleepyhead." Rei smiled. "Are you ok?"  
Kai nodded. "And you? Are you okay?" Rei nodded.

They shared a moment of silence.

"So...Twins, huh?" Rei decided to broke the silence. Kai nodded. "Yeah...Weird." He said not quite getting that from no on, he was the father of two.

"Yeah..." Rei sighed. "I can´t believe it." Another silence until Rei started to chuckle. "What´s so funny?" Kai asked. "Us." Rei laughed. Kai raised his eyebrown. "What about us?" "We´re parents. And neither of us don´t have any clue about the whole thing. I´m not even sure that did I just have the babies or not." Kai smiled soflty. He had been doing that a lot lately. "Yeah, we´re pretty pathetic, huh?"  
"I´m just glad that they are out." Rei said.

A knock was heard from the door.

The door opened and showed their friends a big smile on their faces.

"Hey you two!" Hilary smiled and she and Mariah rushed to hug Rei. "You did it!" They laughed. Rei smiled widely with them. "Yeah, I did and I´m very clueless right now." He said.

Tyson and Max wrapped one of their arms around Kai´s shoulders and smirked. "Way to go Kai. Twins!" They teased.

Kai groweld at them and gritted his teeth. "Oh, don´t be like that!" Hilary said and moved from Rei to Kai and hugged him to Kai´s suprise. "Thank you." She said.  
Kai blushed a little. "You kept your promise to Rei." She whispered.

--

It´s been two weeks now and Rei and Kai can finally have their twins home with them. Rei was reliesed from the hospital three days after the birth, but the children had to stay to be treated since they did born too early.

Rei played with his two beautiful daughters in the living room while Mariah, Hilary, Tyson and Lee watched them from the kitchen. They all smiled as Rei cooed with his daughters.

Kai was sleeping in the couch in the living room. He too had been watching them play, but soon got sleepy and fallen asleep.

"Have you decided the names?" Lee asked. Rei turned to him and shaked his head. "Not yet, I´ll let Kai get used to them being around at first. I want him to have something to say in their names. They are his too." Rei smiled sadly. Apparently, he was very sad that their child would grow up in a broken family from the beginning, but he was happy that Kai had decided to stay in their lives even though he didn´t want Rei in it.

--

It was getting late and Mariah and Lee said their goodbyes and left. Hilary followed soon after, but first she went to say goodbye to the twins. "Bye now little angels. "She cooed to the sleeping children. "I´ll see you tomorrow." Rei smiled behind her as she stroked the kids heads while they slept peacefully in their crib. "Hilary..." He started. Hilary turned and blinked. "What is it?" "Would...Would you be a Godmother to one of them? Mariah is the other." Rei asked. Hilary´s eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure?" Rei smiled and nodded. Hilary hugged her friend. "Of course, Rei. I´d be honoroed." "Thank you." Rei hugged her back. "What about the Godfathers?" Hilary asked. "I´m sure Kai has someone in his mind. I told him that he gets to choose them, since he doesn´t know you guys so good." Rei explained.  
Hilary smiled wider. "I´ll get him to know us. We´re family. And we have always been." She said and waved goodbyes and left.

--

Kai had woken up from the couch in the middle of the night. "It´s this late already?" He asked from himself. He looked on the floor where Rei had played with the twins earlier. Their blanket and toys were still on the floor. Kai sighed and stood up and picked the toys and the blanket from the floor. "To think that Rei would leave these here..." Kai grumped.

He walked towards his room to get some more sleep. He stopped when he heard a soft crying from the twins room. "What now?" He asked and opened the door and walked next to the twins crib.

They had woken up and were tearing up. "Oh shit..." Kai panicked. He didn´t have any idea what to do with crying babies. "Okay, shh..." He shushed them, but it didn´t work. "Come on, don´t cry." He told them. _"Okay like they understand you, you idiot." _He thought. He sighed and took them both in his arms and sat on the rocking chair next to the crib.

Kai rocked them in his lap and shushed. He soon found himself humming the same lullaby that Mariah had sung to Rei when he was sad.

The twins soon fell asleep again. Kai found himself smiling wide. He put the babies back to their bed and stroked their little hands.

"You see, that wasn´t so bad."

Kai quickly turned and saw Rei smiling by the door. "Rei...?" Kai blushed. "How long have you...?" "Long enough to see that you care for them." Rei said and walked next to Kai and took his hand. "Thank you, Kai." He said. "I know it´s hard to deal with them and me, but you´re doing great." Rei said. Kai blushed even more and turned away. "Kai, showing you feelings isn´t a weakness." Rei said a little sternly. "It makes you human."  
Kai turned back. "Rei, I already told you that I can´t be..." "You haven´t even tried." Rei said frowning. "You don´t know them yet so well. I promise. You´ll learn to love them. They are still your children. Even though you hate their mother." Rei said sadly and turned his face away from Kai.

Kai stood still for a while and then sighed. He pulled Rei´s face gently to face him. "I didn´t say that I hate you." He said. "But you..." "I know what I said back then. And I´m still sorry. And what happened before they were born it...it wasn´t a mistake...And I just..." Kai gulped. He didn´t want to resist this anymore. He wanted to be part of his daughters lives. And Rei´s.

"Kai, what are you...mph!" Rei gasped as Kai kissed him hungrily. After a while Rei pulled away. He had confused. "Kai, why are you doing this?" He asked. Kai looked down. "Because I want to. I don´t hate you. I like you really. And I want to get to know the kids too. And get to know you more. I want to try."  
Rei had tears running down from his eyes. "You...you really mean that?" He asked. Kai smiled and nodded. Rei crushed his lips to Kai´s more forcefully than ever before.

Kai guided Rei from their daughters room to Rei´s that was next to them. He closed the door behind them and locked it so no one could bother them.

"Kai, I love you" Rei said and kissed him again and pulled him to his bed and climbed on top of him. "And now we don´t have to be so careful." Rei smirked cat-like. A year ago, Kai couldn´t even think that Rei could be so fierce in the bed.

Rei pulled his shirt of and started unbuttonging Kai´s. Kai smirked Rei´s eagerness and licked his neck. Rei breathed deeply and pulled Kai´s now open shirt off of him and started licking his chest. Kai flipped Rei under him roughly and made Rei even more turned on. "You know..." Rei said. "This is much funner when I´m not pregnant." He smirked and pulled Kai into a kiss. Kai trailed his hand to Rei´s pajama pants and started pulling them off.

"You´re right." Then he looked at Rei´s already hard cock. "Well, aren´t you eager." Kai teased. "Shut up, I have been needing this since the last time." Rei said. "It gets you hooked."  
Kai started to lick and suck Rei´s lenght and made Rei gasping and cover his mouth so that he won´t scream for pleasure.  
"Hurry up.." Rei moaned. Kai chuckled and positioned himself to enter Rei.

"Hope you´re ready for this." Kai said and pushed himself in. Rei couldn´t hold it anymore and moaned loudly from the feeling that he had been missing for so long.

"Please...Harder...!" Rei moaned. Kai pulled out and turned Rei so he was on his knees and elbows. Kai pushed himself in again and moved faster. "Ah! Kai! More!" Rei screamed. Kai moved his hand to Rei´s cock and started pumping it hardly. It made Rei moan even more.

"I´m coming...!" Rei breathed and released. Soon after Kai did the same and fell on Rei breathing heavily. Rei moved his head to face Kai and kissed him passionately. "Thank you..." He whispered. Kai moved from on top of Rei to his side and pulled him in to his arms. Rei placed cover on top of them and cuddled to Kai´s chest. "I love you so much..." He sighed. Kai looked at him and saw that Rei was already fallen asleep.

He wrapped his arms tighter around Rei and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too..."

--

AN: I´m so sorry, I can´t write a good lemon scene, but i think you get the picture that they were having sex. Next chappie is going to be the last! :(


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Okay this is the last one! So if you want me to do a sequel, I need much of reviews to say that! And ideas, I need ideas! I hope you have enjoyed the story!

--

15 years later:

"Morning..." Kai grumped as he walked in to the kitchen. Rei smiled. Kai never was a morning person. "Morning honey." He said and kissed his husband.

Yes, Kai and Rei were married. Kai had asked Rei to marry him when the twins were five. They had moved into their own appartment near to the Dojo where Tyson and Hilary were living with their son Connor, who was 13. Tyson´s grampa had passed away three years ago. Maxie had moved to America with Emily and they were married eight years ago and they had a ten-year-old son Ben. Kenny was the head of a great computer company and was dating someone, but they havent´s seen the girl yet.  
Mariah and Lee moved back home to China and were teaching children to blade. Mariah was pregnant with their first child. And the loudmouthed Daichi was the new DJ at the Beyblade tournaments.

None of them had really changed that much. Rei had kept his hair short though, since it was easier that way.

"Are the girls awake yet?" Kai asked. "Like they would be awake on time. I guess they got that from you." Rei smirked. Kai frowned. "Yeah, but Rin is usually up by now."

"Good morning!" Rin ran into the kitchen smiling brightly. She was a splitting image of Rei. Long black hair and round, soft face. Rin was a real sunshine. She was smiling always and was kind. She loved to play pranks on her older sister.

"Morning honey." Rei smiled. "Is your sister awake yet?" "I told her to get up, but she´s still asleep." Rin pouted.

"Use this." Kai said and threw her a chilipepper. Rin smirked. "I´ll be back soon." She said and disappeared back to her sister´s room. "Kai! You know that´s not fair." Kai smirked. "I know, but it´s fun." Rei sighed. "Some rolemodel you are." Kai pulled Rei´s waist so that he fell down to Kai´s lap. "But you love me for it." Kai said seductively. Rei sighed again. Kai was just too handsome to say no to. Rei kissed Kai passionately on his lips. "I do, but you´re still mean. You know that Eri will get you for this." Rei said. "I know, but I´m use to it so it won´t hurt as much." Kai smirked.

"AARGHHT!!"

"She´s up." Rei and Kai said together and Rei stood up from his husbands lap and got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cold water.

Their minute-older daughter ran to the kitchen and Rei handed her the water glass. She devoured it quickly and sighed.

Rin poked her head to the kitchen and chuckled.  
"RIN! YOU`RE SO DEAD!" She shouted and ran after her sister across the room. Their parents sighed and Kai continued to drink his coffee and Rei turned to make more pancakes.

Eri was the first one born of them. She had short dark blue hair with some gray highlights she had dyed herself. From the outside, she seemed like Kai. Cold towards almost everyone and merciless when it came to blading. But she had her soft spots. And the most important to her was her sister.

Both of the girls shared Rei´s slightly pointy ears and cat-like fangs, but they both had ruby red eyes from Kai.

"Okay you two, why don´t you come to eat before you break the whole house?" Kai said. The girls stopped immediately. They have learned that it was a good thing to anger their papa. Rei on the other hand wasn´t so stirckt with them, but he could get pretty angry so that Kai was scared a little.

"Okay papa..." They said and walked back to the kitchen.

--

"It´s already 8.30. You should hurry or you´ll be late." Rei said. Rin nodded. "Okay daddy." She smiled. Eri moaned. "Do we have to. Like hell we´re gonna learn anything in school." She said and lowered her head to the table. "Eri don´t sware, and you really should take school more seriously. You already have problems with math, english and history." Rei said. Eri sighed. "I know, but it´s boring."  
"Go to school and don´t get into troubles and we can go blading in the evening." Kai said. Eri´s face lit up. "Really? YES!"

Rei sighed. Eri seemed to enjoy blading more than school. Well, blading was what her parents had done when they were young.

"Yes, but homework first." Kai said hearing that Rei had sighed.

"I´ll help you." Rin smiled to her sister. "Thanks Rinnie." Eri said.

"Okay, but you have to go now." Rei said.

Eri and Rin stood up and picked their bags. They made sure they both had their blades with them and smirked to each other.  
"Okay, let´s go!" Rin cheered. Eri nodded and opened the front door.  
Rei and Kai walked to the terrace and waved them. "Bye! See you later!"

"Be careful!" Rei shouted after them.

"They´ll be okay." Kai said and kissed Rei. "I know.

Across the street where the dojo was, Tyson and Hilary were seeing their son off. "Be careful Connor!" Hilary shouted after him then waved to Rei and Kai.

"What is it with you mothers?" Kai smirked to him. Rei pouted, but soon laughed. "You know... I really don´t know."

"Come on Connor!" Eri and Rin shouted and laughed as Connor ran after them.

"Let´s get going!" Connor shouted and jumped into the air holding his blade as the girls ran laughing behind him.


End file.
